Nowadays, electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), have faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities, as well as being smaller and more compact than previously. Furthermore, when these electronic components are installed in a cramped location, they may generate much heat due to the limited surrounding air space. Thus, it is desirable to quickly dissipate heat generated by such electronic components in order to maintain relatively stable operation thereof.
Many kinds of heat dissipation devices, such as heat sinks or heat pipes, have been developed for cooling electronic components. A conventional heat sink generally includes a substrate and a number of fins extending from a surface of the substrate. The heat sink has many problems, such as an insufficient heat transfer capacity, noisiness of an associated cooling fan, and a large size and heavy weight. In contrast, a heat pipe is a cooling apparatus having advantages such as no noise of an associated cooling fan, good response to applied heat, and good heat transfer.
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a typical heat pipe 10 generally includes a hermetical shell 102 defining a hollow chamber 103, together with a wick 104 and a working fluid 106. The shell 102 has two opposite sections, i.e., an evaporation section 102a to take in heat, and a condensation section 102b to dissipate heat. The working fluid 106 is contained in the hollow chamber 102. The working fluid 106 is first vaporized in the evaporation section 102a and subsequently condensed in the condensation section 102b thereby transferring heat from the evaporation section 102a to the condensation section 102b. The wick 104 is attached to an inner wall of the shell 102 to draw the condensed working fluid 106 back to the evaporation section 102a. As such, the heat pipe 10 can continuously dissipate heat out from the evaporation section 102a by circulating the working fluid between the two opposite sections 102a and 102b. 
In operation, the condensed working fluid 106 generally forms liquid drops on the wick 104, due to gravity and/or capillary action of the wick 104. At the same time, working fluid vapors from the evaporation section 102a diffuse towards the wick 104. Thus, a shear force would be unduly and readily generated at an interface of the diffusing vapors and the liquid drops. In addition, the shell 102 is generally compressed in the two opposite sections 102a and 102b, and the wick 104 adjacent to the condensation section 102b thereby occupies a relatively large inner space in the chamber 103. This increases the shear force and thus decreases fluidity of the liquid and vaporized working fluid 106. Accordingly, the cyclical speed of the working fluid 106 is reduced, thereby decreasing the thermal efficiency of the heat pipe 10. Therefore, the amount of heat dissipated in a given time frame can be expected to decrease.
Furthermore, the two opposite sections of the heat pipe have a limited heat dissipation/absorption area. This further restricts the thermal efficiency of the heat pipe.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation system which has a relatively high thermal efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is a making method of the heat dissipation system.